Moonstone High
by XoXBlackxRosesXoX
Summary: Four friends are trying to survive their junior year in their high school that has dramatically changed over the summer. While facing other difficulties and obstacles, they find out that life isn't all fun and games like it used to be.
1. Jumpy Younger Sisters & Bitchy Moms

**XoXBlackxRosesXoX**: Okay, this is my first fanfiction, EVER! Well, solo anyway. I write this fanfiction with my friend, XXAerithXX, about us being friends with the Naruto characters and it has gotten up to 100,000+ words altogether wiht two parts. Anyway, back to this fanfiction. This is a story, I thought up of an idea of something everyone can relate to and possibly get into.  
Please, enjoy and bare with my spelling, grammatical errors, and lack of descriptive words. 

**Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story, belong to me. Every single one of them. And, Kaitlyn is based entirely on me; including my name. I made the school and everyone in it.  
**------------------------------------------------------

"DESTINY ANNE THROBIN!!" A female voice rang through the whole house. "WAKE YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW!!"

Destiny curled her petite body into a small ball and groaned. "I don't fucking want to go to school..." She mumbled. Her black hair was scattered all over her white pillow as she blinked her hazel eyes. She moaned and she covered her head with her blanket.

Foot steps were heard coming up steps. Then, a bouncy little sister with her hair in curly little pigtails jumped on her elder sister's bed. She smiled as she landed in the middle of Destiny's back.

"OWW!!" Destiny shouted.

"Mommy told me to jump on you until you woke up!!" Cindy announced, as she stood up; showing off her small pearly whites with her ear-to-ear smile.

Destiny removed the comforter from her head to look at her younger sibling. "Well, I'm up. Now, go play in traffic you little cu-" Cindy had interrupted her.

"MOM!!!" Yelled the pigtailed ball of energy. "Dessy told me to play in traffic! Can I?" She asked, sounding excited.

Destiny palmed her forehead. She mumbled something in french so her little sister had no chance of knowing what she had said.

Their mother slammed open Destiny's door. "No, you can't Cindy and Destiny... be nice to her."

"Can you guys get out of my room so I can get ready?" Destiny asked, sliding her hand down so her eyes could be seen.

Cindy jumped off the twin sized bed and walked out the door, unclipping a rather large white belt around her waist resting on her pink dress with white polka dots with blue jeans underneath.

Her mom just glared at her older daughter. "What's the magic word?" She asked.

"Now." Destiny replied, sitting up and crossed her arms.

"Y'know, you have to clean up that attitude of yours." Her mother slammed the door shut and stepped down the spiraling staircase.

Destiny rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, and you need to work on connecting and listening to your children. Bitch..." She mumbled, as she stepped out of bed and made her way to her dresser. She opened a drawer and pulled out a black spaghetti-strap tank top and then, a hot pink low cut over-shirt. Then, Destiny slipped the two shirts over her shoulders and onto her small body. Then, Destiny walked over to her MP3 on her travel dock and started playing, 'Reinventing Your Exit' by UnderOATH.

Then, another drawer opened and revealed dozens and dozens of pairs of blue jeans, skinny jeans, jeans with holes in the knees, and much much more. Destiny pulled out a pair of regular blue jeans that fit her nicely. Then, a little door on her bed was opened up and revealed were this girl kept her shoes. She had boots, skater shoes, converse, heels, walking shoes, and porbably any other type of shoe you could think of in there. She grabbed a pair of Casino flats and put them on her feet. She sat down and tapped her feet together for a while as a small smile came onto her lips. She stood herself up and walked to the bathroom to do her hair and make-up.

She combed her bangs to the right side of her face and pulled half of her hair into a ponytail on the crown of her head as the rest of her hair stayed down and flowed as she moved.

Destiny grabbed her eyeliner pencil and drew a thin line of dark under and above her eye. Then, she ran the mascara brush through her eyelashes. Once she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had no idea how people thought she was pretty. She hated the way she looked. She grabbed her lips gloss and wiped the substance on lips.

She stomped out of the bathroom and grabbed her Jansport backpack and clairent.

Then, our seventeen year old walked out the door. "Bye mum. Bye Cindy." Was all she said before the door closed. She walked to her high school because it was only about a block or two away. She stood only at a measly 5'1" and the rest of her friends were at least a head taller than her.

She had finally reached her destination and saw the crowd of people standing in the way of the front steps.

Oh, the first day of school. Joy... especially if you go to Moonstone High.

**XoXBlackxRosesXoX**: Okay, if you're still here, thank you for reading. I'll try to put chapters up as much as I can. Please, review.


	2. Want to know what's in the Mystery Meat?

**XoXBlackxRosesXoX**: Alright, here is the second chapter to Moonstone High.  
Please, enjoy and bare with my spelling, typos, grammatical errors, and lack of descriptive words. 

**Disclaimer: All the characters in this story, belong to me. Every single one of them. And, Kaitlyn is based entirely on me; including my name. I made the school and everyone in it.**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Destiny sighed as the new freshmen were actually excited for their classes. She only went to school because it kept her away from her home. Because, when she would be home... she'd be depressed and the second she steps out the door, she feels like nothing can ruin her wonderful mood.

Somebody glanced over to the small junior and tackled her to the ground. "HI DESTINY!!" A male voice chirped.

"JOSH!!" Destiny smiled. "Where's Kai--"

"HELLO!!" Was shouted by a blonde female standing next to Destiny and Josh, bending over so they could see it wasn't some random stranger.

With all the shouting going on, everyone looked over their shoulders and saw the three of them. The freshmen and sophmores that came from a different school started whispering about them.

Kaitlyn had noticed this. "If any of you little freshmen and sophmores make rumors of us, YOU'LL BE THE MYSTERY MEAT ON THURSDAY!!" She shouted.

Josh chuckled as the students reverted to what they were doing.

"It's great to have Kaitlyn as our bodyguard." Destiny said. This is made Kaitlyn give a smug look.

"Of course it is!" She answered, hugging Josh and Destiny -who were still on the ground- as she heard foot steps before her.

"Oh... I see. Go and start a group hug without me." Another male voice was heard, as he made a puppy dog face.

Destiny looked up and saw a brown-haired boy with his hair slicked forward and his bangs sticking up and dyed a bright blonde. He was wearing a brown shirt that said, 'There's an evil monkey in my closet...' with the evil monkey from Family Guy with blue jeans that fit him snugly and black slip-on Airwalks. "VINCE!!" She cheered.

Kaitlyn turned around and saw Vince standing right behind her. She scolded him. "Didn't your parents tell you not to to sneak up on people?" She asked, placing her hand on her heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Oh... sorry, mom." Vince replied, sarcastically.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!! The bell rang.

Josh stood up and pulled Destiny up with him.

The four of them linked arms and walked into the school, turning to the left to go the cafteria for the Back-to-School assembly.

Josh mumbled something about having homework the first day as Kaitlyn sighed.

The freshmen were chattering with excitement for their new school.

**XoXBlackxRosesXoX**: Okay, thanks for reading. Please review. And, sorry for the short chapter. This is about half the first one.


	3. Yay Ducky!

**XoXBlackxRosesXoX**: Alright, notice how these chapters are just coming out of nowhere and seems to be coming on the same day. I have nothing better to do on the computer so, I have plenty of time to type up my fanfiction while trying to get ideas for a new one. Perhaps, I need a life... or a new hobby.  
Please, enjoy and bare with my spelling, typos, grammatical errors, and lack of descriptive words. 

**Disclaimer: All of the characters, belong to me. Every single one of them. And, Kaitlyn is based entirely on me; including my name. I made the school and everyone in it.  
**---------------------------------------------------------------

Josh, Vince, Kaitlyn, and Destiny all sat down in the Juniors sections of the bleachers in the cafteria. They turned their heads to face the stage with a microphone standing there.

Then, Mr. Ducksworth, the principal, walked on the stage and shushed the talking students.

"YAY DUCKY!" The four friends yelled, cheering for the principal after they were supposed to be quiet. But, who wants to stay quiet? Being quiet's for boring people.

"Thank you." Mr. Ducksworth said. "Welcome back sophmores, juniors, and seniors and... Welcome freshmen. Some of you may have noticed, some of you may have not but, many things have changed." He started. The last part sent the students into a whispering frenzy.

"What? The school's changed?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Seems the same to me..." Vince said, looking around.

The principal silenced the students once again. "Don't worry, they're good changes. The school roster has been updated for a more modern look, there's no more Mystery Meat on thursdays, there are new computers in the computer lab, our band room is fulled with new instruments, we've cut out all the fat-filled food out of the lunch program and now serving vegetarian options, and best of all... there's a new teacher!" He tried to make the students cheer but, they stayed silent.

Josh blinked. How is having a teacher the best thing of all? He asked himself.

"Try to contain your excitement." Mr. Ducksworth said sarcastically. "This year will be a great year for all of us. We'll achieve our goals and make the year of 05-06 a year worthy of rememberance. Freshmen, you may leave now for your tour of the campus." Mr. Ducksworth announced, signaling them to leave.

The underclassmen picked up their stuff and left the cafteria, following a group of teachers out the door.

The second, third, and fourth year students looked at the single man on stage.

Mr. Ducksworth ran his hand over his black slicked-back hair and sighed. "Guys..." He started. "Don't beat up the freshmen, alright?"

The cafteria was filled with laughter and some "Awws..." from the school yard bullies at the school.

"Alright... class dismissed." The principal said, lifting his hands and placing them down swiftly.

The room emptied as the students left to their assigned classes.

The students picked up their backpacks and walked out of the cafteria. Kaitlyn, Vince, Destiny, and Josh are linked arms again and walked to their first period. Lucky for them, they all had the same classes.

The four of them linked arms and walked down the hall, one foot in front of the other. Left, right, left, right, left, right.

"... YAY!!!" They randomly cheered to break the silence of the halls.

**XoXBlackxRosesXoX**: Okay... I'm back in school now so, my chapters are gonna be slowed down a little bit but, maybe that's a good thing. :/ And, please don't complain that my chapters are short... I'm only twelve. XP


End file.
